Nublosos pensamientos
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Ahora que la titanomaquia a acabado, ¿Thalia seguirá siendo una cazadora de Artemisa o decidirá ser otra mortal? Contiene spoilers del héroe perdido. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nublosos pensamientos

La fría brisa le recorrió los huesos, preguntándose si era de verdad posible un viento tan helado en verano, quizás habría sido un escalofrío; estaba tan absuelta en su mente que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de sus propias reacciones físicas.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello negro y corto-después de todo, nunca fue de esas chicas que llevaban el cabello largo como princesas y eso no cambiaba ni siendo cazadora-tratando de no moverse demasiado, aunque se había tomado el néctar que le dio su señora su pierna aun no estaba del todo curada y no quería otro corrientazo de dolor. Y aun así no estaba segura de sentirlo con la tormenta interna que era ahora su cabeza.

La batalla con Cronos al fin había acabado, ahora que él había vuelto al tártaro y su ejército estaba derrotado; no había duda de que aunque estuviera recuperado para otra titanomaquia este se lo pensaría dos veces, y tomando en cuenta el tiempo transcurrido desde la primera y la segunda guerra dirigida por él; confiaba en que no viviría lo suficiente como para ver una la tercera.

Pero el hecho de que esta hubiera cambiado, solo significaba otra cosa… ¿Qué sería de ella ahora?

Ella se había unido a las cazadoras porque era la única manera de asegurarse de que nunca tendría dieciséis y que Luke no volvería a tratar de tentarla para que se uniera a ellos; ella siempre parecía feliz de ser una cazadora de artemisa, incluso al primer instante de ser una abrazo a Percy y le dijo que por fin sentía que tenía un hogar.

Lo que probablemente no sospechaba el sesos de alga, es que lo dijo más para sí misma que para él; y esperaba que Artemisa también lo hubiera creído.

Sencillamente necesitaba creerlo, porque luego de todo lo que había tenido que pasar: estar muerta, perder años de su vida, ver como su mejor amigo se volvía un loco deseoso de venganza, el estar en la encrucijada si dejar a Annabeth-lo único que quedaba de su última familia que estaba rota- o el ser responsable y sacrificar la vida como la conocía…deseaba desesperadamente el creer que sí había ganado.

Al principio trato de tomar todo con la mejor actitud, siempre esperando algo que la hiciera feliz y que le hiciera ver que si fue la mejor decisión; llego a tal punto que sus expectativas le hicieron el perder la oportunidad de apreciar todo lo que era ser una cazadora. No tardo en notarse su mirada taciturna, como siempre parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado y el cómo sus ojos decían lo que su boca no se atrevía; el esperar algo que nunca llegaría.

Artemisa trato de hablar con ella varias veces, pero nunca pudieron entenderse en ese aspecto; ella era una diosa compasiva y buena con sus doncellas, pero al fin y al cabo ella era una diosa y nunca llegaría a comprender lo que sentía que había perdido. El salir con sus amigos a comer una hamburguesa, esas risas que compartía con Annabeth en la habitación del internado donde estaban juntas, esos combates amistosos-y a veces no tan amistosos-con Percy.

Nunca pudo comunicar sus sentimientos con las demás cazadoras, ella debía ser su modelo a seguir, la más fiel de sus seguidoras y la segunda líder; alguien que demostrará siempre confianza y hacer que las demás se sintieran seguras. Si les decía que una parte de ella quería ser solo una mortal, echaría todo por la borda y no deseaba tener a sus compañeras enojadas por el próximo siglo.

Aun con todo, no podía negar que tuvo buenos momentos con ellas; como se divertían a costillas de algún humano idiota que trataba de coquetear con alguna y su diosa lo convertía en un animal o criatura mitológica; las victorias al cazar alguna bestia escurridiza; el compañerismo con el que todas siempre se miraban, incluso la primera vez que se unió a ellas como una de sus hermanas.

Suspiro, bajando su cabeza. No se notaba demasiado con su chaqueta negra, sentada en el borde del campamento que había alzado Artemisa no demasiado lejos del campamento mestizo-no todas sus cazadoras se habían recuperado y sabían que podían obtener refugio allí, pero su señora no admitiría que sus doncellas estuvieran con "salvajes" sino era necesario-ella había tomado distancia para pensar, siempre podía alegar que hacía guardia por si alguna cazadora interrumpía sus pensamientos.

Volvió a sus cavilaciones, aunque una parte de ella solo deseaba huir de ese sentimiento de desasosiego que la había invadido desde que toda la adrenalina de la victoria la había abandonado. Tantas familias a las que había pertenecido y había perdido; su familia biológica con una actriz loca por madre y un padre dios que le había dejado a merced de ella, sin contar su hermano pequeño cuya pérdida había que apenas le dedicara poco tiempo en su cabeza por el dolor que sentía por su muerte; su familia compuesta por mestizos-ósea, Luke y Annabeth-que había acabado con un miembro volviéndose en contra de ellas y todos los olímpicos y la otra sintiéndose abandonada debido a su muerte y el alejamiento del hijo de Hermes, incluso con su regreso sabía que ese tiempo como una familia se había ido para siempre; el poco tiempo que paso como campista en aquella solitaria cabaña; como una estudiante mortal en un internado con muchas chicas cuyos padres preferían no verlas y al igual que ella se sentían abandonadas. Todas y cada una, no habían durado mucho tiempo y las que duraron más acabaron con un dolor desgarrador en su alma.

Aunque estuviera reacia a admitirlo, no era solo el hecho de que perdió mucho al volverse cazadora; sino el pensar que estaría nuevamente con gente que querría y luego debería irse por una u otra razón que le dejaría con otra cicatriz en su corazón, ¿Qué evitaría que esta vez…

— Thalia —habría saltado de la sorpresa de no ser porque su pierna rota se lo impedía, quejándose un poco por el movimiento brusco al intentarlo. Gruño un poco, al tiempo que la que había llamado se acercaba— ¡Lo siento!

— Esta bien —dijo con el tono más convincente que pudo, al menos el dolor le había hecho espabilar un poco antes de que la chica tuviera que despertarle a saber como de sus ensoñaciones — ¿Qué necesitas…Nicole?

Tuvo un poco de vergüenza al tardar el recordar el nombre de aquella cazadora, hace poco que se había unido-unas dos semanas aproximadamente- pero como lugarteniente, debía saberse el nombre de todas y cada una de las doncellas, aun si estás eran recién llegadas. La niña le sonrió ignorando el detalle de su nombre— ya es hora de la cena, Lady Artemisa desea que vaya. Por cierto…me preguntaba si podría, no sé, acompañarme en la comida — al hablar la última la frase, lo hizo tan bajo que le costó un poco oírlo, más por el hecho que la chica había volteado a otro lado con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

La mayor le miró sorprendida, ¿Estaba tratando de ser su amiga? Normalmente las chicas guardaban un poco de distancia, aunque le sonrieran como al resto de sus hermanas; siempre había cierto respeto hacia ella por ser la lugarteniente de Artemisa que lograba mantener a las otras distanciadas. Le sonrió de la misma forma que la otra había hecho.

— Claro, ¿Qué tal si te adelantas? Tardare un poco por mi pierna, pero cuando este allá me sentare a tu lado — la pequeña le miro con ojos brillantes de emoción, antes de dar un "¡Sí!" parecido al chillido de una ardilla para después irse hacia el campamento de telas plateadas.

Con un poco de trabajo, se levanto; manteniendo la sonrisa que le había dado a la chica. No le haría daño, quedarse un día.

Y era eso lo que se diría nuevamente al día siguiente, antes de notar que los días se volvían meses, y esos meses en más dichosas sonrisas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque tuve mis dudas sobre el personaje que usaría para este fic, al final me decidí por mi adorada Thalia-no es tan sorpresivo ahora que lo pienso-.

De ser sincera, nunca me convenció el que ella se convirtiera en cazadora, más con lo que le dijo a Percy en el tercer libro. Porque en serio, eso de sentirse en un hogar cuando te metiste por evitar una guerra, dejar todo lo que conoces para una posible eternidad monótona-porque no, no creo que él no tenga pareja sea lo peor, sino el hacer lo mismo por siempre, no sé como Zoe estuvo bien con eso por tantos siglos-; no me convence.

Y bueno, debo admitir que al final tenía muchas pequeñas ideas de que escribir con ella, pero al final decidí una en donde dudará de si seguir o no. No sé si soy la primera en escribir al respecto-con tantos thalicos en español nunca pude ver alguno donde fuera una reflexión personal-pero bueno, con el poco tiempo que queda me arriesgo con esto.

Salió mejor de lo que esperaba tomando en cuenta que solo tenía una vaga idea de que escribir.

Pero bueno, ya acabo porque sería de verdad vergonzoso el tener una opinión de autora más larga que el fic.

Espero que lo disfrutarán, cordialmente se despide;

Lira.


End file.
